


Ты только послушай

by Lishilo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishilo/pseuds/Lishilo
Summary: — Тебе никогда не казалось, что от одного лишь его голоса можно кончить?— Локи, блять.Сказ о влюбленном Локи и как от этого страдает Тони.





	Ты только послушай

**Author's Note:**

> Обожаю, о б о ж а ю броманс Локи и Тони *агрессивно продвигает их дружбу в массы*

 

        — Тебе никогда не казалось, что от одного лишь его голоса можно кончить? — Спрашивает задумчиво Локи и Старк, сидящий рядом, давится шоколадкой. Благо сегодня они сидят далеко от учительского стола, так что профессор ни слов Локи, ни реакции Тони не услышит.

        — Локи! — Хрипит возмущенно Тони и Лафейсон поворачивает голову, вопросительно уставившись на друга, а потом до него доходит в чем дело. — Блять, — все также хриплым голосом, но наконец откашлявшись, продолжает Тони. На что Локи только закатывает глаза и отворачивается от него.

        — Я серьезно, Тони. Ты только послушай, — он прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь голосом преподавателя, совершенно не вслушиваясь в то, что он говорит. О чем, наверняка, впоследствии пожалеет. — Ты только послушай, — уже тише, намного тише, почти шепотом говорит он.

        — Почему ты не можешь подойти и сказать ему о своих чувствах? — Спрашивает утомленно Тони. Если быть совсем честным, то Тони это заебало. Очень сильно. Потому что Локи только и мог, что говорил о профессоре, причем с таким восхищением, будто он был каким-то божеством сошедшим с Небес на Землю.

        — Он профессор, а я студент, — у Локи тон путника в пустыне, отчаявшегося найти воды. Он падает на сложенные на столе руки и хочет просто умереть. Не может же он признаться Тони, что когда он остается наедине с профессором, его будто лишают голоса, и ничего внятного из себя он выдавить не может, в самом-то деле. Это было бы грандиозное фиаско: Локи Лафейсон по прозвищу «серебряный язык», к которому иногда добавляют «Дьявола», забывает как говорить, когда ему приходится разговаривать с преподавателем по международным коммуникациям! Позорище.

        Локи хотелось выть. Или курить. Или все вместе.

        — Он не похож на того, кто тебя убьет, если ты скажешь, — продолжает гнуть свою палку Тони, потому что его черед отыгрываться. — Мне кажется, наоборот, он трахнет тебя на этом же столе…

        — Заткнись, — перебивает его Локи жестко. И кажется, слишком громко, потому что профессор перестает рассказывать о чем он там рассказывал и говорит что-то другое.

        — Это Вы мне, мистер Лафейсон? — Его голос звучит с обидой, легкой, невесомой, шуточной. И Локи поднимает голову. На него смотрят, кроме двух карих — и не спрашивайте откуда он знает это, — с зеленой кромкой, еще несколько пар глаз. Но глаза смеются. Над ним, Локи Лафейсоном, смеются. А главное кто!

        — Нет, профессор... — выдавливает из себя Локи и слышит рядом «ууу», за что источник звука получает удар по ноге, и уканье становится жалобней.

        — Больно вообще-то, — жалуется Тони, когда профессор возвращается к лекции, оставив их — читать: Локи — в покое.

        — Радуйся, что я ограничился только ногой, — огрызается Локи и Тони действительно радуется.

 

***

        — Может, это к лучшему, — пытается выкрутиться Тони, когда Локи говорит ему, что это его вина, что профессор попросил его задержаться после лекции, причем таким тоном, что обжалованию даже его слова не подлежат. Но, собственно, когда Тони это останавливало, — может, вы наконец, потрахаетесь, и ты перестанешь быть таким унылым куском де... ай! — Он кладет ладонь на затылок, по которому только что проехалась чужая — тяжелая, между прочим, — рука. — Бо... а, неважно.

        — Если бы ты не поднял эту тему, то ничего не случилось, — бурчит Локи в сторону Старка, прекрасно зная, что сам начал этот диалог (по крайней мере, в теории так должно быть), и наблюдая, нахмурившись, исподлобья, за однокурсниками, столпившимися возле учительского стола и о чем-то расспрашивающие профессора.

        Нда уж, (несуществующим вообще-то) планам на вечер точно пизда.

        — Да ладно тебе, — Тони трет затылок — у него определенно будет шишка, — это не конец света. — Пожалуй, этого говорить не следовало, судя по вспыхнувшему Локи и выскочившему из кабинета вообще. — Чёрт, — он точно не жилец. Старк бросает взгляд на профессора — кажется тот заметил, что Локи покинул кабинет — и выходит следом. — Истеричка, бля, — он смотрит по сторонам, надеясь найти друга, но от того то, что называется, и след простыл.

 

***

        — Блять.

        — Что?

        — Он снимался в порно.

        — Три часа, Локи…

        — Ты все равно не спишь.

        — А ты смотришь порно.

 

***

 

        — Знаешь, есть кое-что похуже просмотра порно с профессором по международным коммуникациям в главной роли в три часа ночи, — произносит Локи, раскачиваясь с новой силой на качелях. Тони закатывает глаза — заебал. Если он скажет — опять — что-то про профессора, то он не сдержится, правда, и изобьет его.

        — И что же это? — Устало спрашивает Старк и поворачивает голову в сторону на удивление счастливого Локи.

        — Застрять с ним в одном лифте.

        — ЧТО?

**Author's Note:**

> А еще мне все равно, что Локи, будучи влюбленным и в каноне, вел бы себя иначе. Мой фанфик, что хочу, то и ворочу, не устраивает — пишите свой.


End file.
